The somehow other summer
by potterlion
Summary: AU after OOTP, Harry feels miserable and runs into "friends", he is then rescued by Albus Dumbledore, who wants to help and guide him through whatever comes...


Hi everyone! I am a new writer and this is my first HP fanfic. It will be centered about Albus/Harry as a father/son relationship. I don't know, how long this story is going to be or where I will end it. But I hope you'll be enjoying this story as much, as I'm enjoying writing it.

P.S. English is not my mother language, so I want to apologize for the mistakes here. And please have mercy with my English : )

I don't own anything, if I would, there would be more HP books XD

**ENCOUNTER**

It has been 10 days into the summer holiday but for Harry time didn't matter. Every day was spent the same – he made his chores and then he didn't do anything the whole day. He just stared into the ceiling of his room.

After Sirius has died, he felt more alone than ever. His friends wrote to him every second day, asking after his well-being, but Harry's answers were just short, plain and straight. He didn't feel like sharing his inner demons with them. He missed them but he also felt like he deserved everything that happened to him this past year - the dementor's attack, Umbridge's detentions, the attack on Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore not looking at him, Snape's occlumency lessons and finally Sirius' death. It all had taken an emotional straw on Harry.

Every night he dreamed about the Department of the Mysteries, the fights there (especially his friends that had been hurt because of his stupid actions) and Sirius falling over the veil. Sometimes the dreams altered. They would start with his detentions with Umbridge and change into the Department of Mysteries where he had to watch the death of his loved godfather and had to write _I must_ _not kill. _These modificated dreams had been the worst. There wasn't a single night where he didn't wake up at 3 or 4 in the morning shouting: SIRIUS, NO, or I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN!

After every nightly encounter with dream Sirius, he felt weaker and a bit more towards his breaking point. The first five nights uncle Vernon tried to quiet him down by shouting at him and Harry had really tried to be like a mouse, but it seemed that the shouting were only growing louder. Uncle Vernon ceased to shout at him and Harry had a bad feeling that it was just a quiet before the storm. He didn't know how right he was.

After an especially long nightmare – this time with the specification that his friends were accusing him of Sirius' death, Harry's shouting lasted more than Uncle Vernon's nerve could take. He kicked open the door to Harry's bedroom and woke him with a rough shake. It took Harry several seconds to realise that Uncle Vernon's purple face was looking at him.

"You little freak, you managed to WAKE ME up every night from you arrival, and this ENDS NOW! Pack your belongings, take every freakish thing away and DON'T EVER COME BACK AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO PACK OR I'LL DRAG YOU AND YOUR THINGS OUT BY MYSELF!" Then Uncle Vernon just stood there and stared at Harry.

Harry's brain was still fogged by the nightmare or rather by the aftershock of it, so his brain didn't really proceed what happened just a moment ago. He didn't really was aware of what he was doing, it seemed as if his arms and legs had a brain of their own. Harry jumped from the bed, packed all the things his hands got hold on, took his trunk and ran downstairs, through the door and down the dark Private Drive right into the unknown...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore had today a hard time at the ministry and with the Order. He spent the first half at the ministry and the second with the Order. Fudge finally accepted that Voldemort has returned and that no one in the wizarding world was safe. Fudge desperately and continually asked for Dumbledore's help and advice but the older wizard simply ignored him. Fudge wasn't worth of another chance and Merlin knows that he – Albus Dumbledore gave him more than one. Albus was here to clear Sirius Black's name and to take care of Sirius' will. He didn't want the ministry to take want belonged to his most famous and nowadays - most wanted student, or the Chosen one, like some people started calling him. After all was done, Albus went straight to the exit to attend an Order meeting that should take place in an hour, but Fudge managed to catch up to him and block his way from the fire.

"Albus! Thank Merlin I managed to catch you before your leave. The porter told me you were here today. I have some serious issues to discuss with you. Could you give me a moment?"

"No Cornelius, I am afraid that I don't have the time," Albus stopped, thought for a moment and added, "Nor I have the will to discuss any problems with you. But I'll give an advice Cornelius, stop looking after your popularity and own well-being and start acting like a real minister in the times of danger. And don't ever again put your nose into Hogwarst's education. That is my last word. Goodbye." And with these last words Albus Dumbledore left a stunned and shocked Fudge and went directly through the fire to the awaiting Order members.

The Order meeting took longer than he expected and was nearly as exhausting as the first half of the day spent at the ministry. Molly wanted to remove Harry as soon as possible, Remus wanted to give another try with werewolves (Albus assumed that Remus just wanted to keep his mind busy from Sirius'death), Mundungus was trying to get away with his responsibility of watching Harry, Alastor and Tonks (Albus made a note to himself to not send Tonks on a mission till her lust for revenge decrease) wanted to go for a "deatheater hunting" and Severus just snored. Albus had really a hard time organizing them and when everyone left with their tasks, Albus was feeling 10 years older.

It was 1 hour in the morning when he finally managed to go to bed and to try to catch a few hours of sleep. At 4 hour in the morning a loud noise to his right woke him up and Albus sat immediately up. He heard this sound four times by now and every time it meant that Harry was leaving or left the wards of his home and was probably in danger.

The first time he heard it was, when the Weasleys took Harry to their home – the Burrow. The second time, Harry fled from to Private Drive using the Knight Bus after he had blown up his aunt. The third time he heard the clock and Mundungus Fletcher appeared and told him that Harry was attacked by deatheaters, before Albus had a chance to take a look at the ringing clock. Now was the fourth time and Albus sincerely hopped it was the last time he heard it. He looked at the clock and visibly paled.

The clock showed: Harry Potter – mortal danger.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was running down the Private Drive and the cold of the night – or early morning managed to slowly kick his brain into functioning again. As he became fully aware of where he was and what he was doing, Harry abruptly stopped and the trunk hit him from behind into the knees. His knees buckled but didn't give in.

He let the trunk fall to the ground and sat on the pavement. He put his head and began to think of the miserable situation he got himself into. The cold was rising and Harry shivered.

_Odd, _Harry thought,_ at this time at year it is always warm here, even in the morning or late night._

And then Harry felt it. A feeling of lost, hopelessness and sadness, as if he never ever should feel happy again.

Harry abruptly stood up and cursed himself. How could he not notice the coldness from dementors? Dementors, that attacked him last year and were a constant part of his life his whole third year at Hogwarts. How could he be so stupid? He began a frantic search for his wand but he couldn't find it. He must have packed it into his trunks!

By the time he has emptied his trunk, the dementors were just mere two meters away from him.

"You are a fool Harry Potter," he could hear Voldemort's high voice in his head, "and you will lose everything!"

Harry had finally found his wand and pointed it at the dementors. He thought about all the happy moments with Sirius and shouted: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver stag erupted from his wand and chased away the dementors. The feeling of hope and happiness returned to Harry.

Harry was slowly putting down his shaking wand hand but a known female voice interrupted his movement.

"Ah, poor Potty, did the ugly dementors frighten you?" Bellatrix mockingly asked him.

Harry immediately pointed his wand at the approaching form of Bellatrix Lestrange. His silver stag disappeared but it managed to chase away the dementors.

"Didn't Dumbledore teach you how to properly great the older?" Another voice from behind asked him and Harry felt that a curse hit him, because his legs gave in and he found himself on the ground. And it wasn't a nice landing. His wand flew away from him right in front of Greyback.

Bellatrix laughed like mad. Another voice, that Harry didn't recognize, said, "This is just brilliant! We wanted to have some fun with the muggles living here BUT instead of it, we found Harry Potter! The Dark Lord will be were pleased with us!"

"Can we just kill him and have fun with the muggles? I didn't bite a child in a month! Does it really matter if he dies here and now?" Greyback growled loudly and made a step towards Harry.

"It would matter, Greyback. Didn't you hear to orders of our master? Potter is his and his only! We are not privileged to kill him!" said the angry voice of the fifth deatheater. And if Harry wasn't mistaken, then it was Avery's but he wasn't sure.

Harry tried to stand up but that one behind him cast another spell and Harry Potter once again made contact with the hard ground. Harry was panting hard and he was on all his four.

The deatheaters laughed like if they just heard a good joke.

"Potter, by now you should know your place. With the blood traitors, mudbloods and the old loving fool your place can and will be only with the mud on the ground!" The voice from behind stated and Harry recognized it as Rookwood's.

Another round of laughter filled the space and Harry's anger was rising. _I need to get a grip on myself or everything the D.A. and the Order fought for will be worthless._

"Hey Potty! Why so quiet? Do you miss the filthy little scum that was my cousin? I assure you, you don't have to wait long to meet with him and your foolish parents again!"

That was the last straw. The anger clouded all his rational thinking. Harry jumped to his food and ran towards his hated enemy. It didn't matter that he was wandless, he just wanted to punish her for speaking so about his parents and Sirius. But before he reached Bellatrix the cruciatus spell hit him from behind and he once more collided with the ground.

The pain was extraordinary. It seemed that the dementors left him especially weak towards pain causing spells.

Harry was lying on the ground and shouting cries of pain. He wished the pain would just go away but it only got worse. Then the pain stopped.

"You aren't very bright, Potter. I told you to stay on the ground," Rookwood retorted, "Snape was right, you are nothing but a fool and a looser."

"If I am so stupid, then tell me. Why does _Voldemort _fear me so much? Why does he sent his _dogs_ and doesn't come by himself? How that it was _me _to defeat him five times by now?"

"Don't say his name!"

"Don't you dare!"

"You'll pay, Potter!"

All the deatheaters aimed their wands at him and shot their own crucio and for Harry it was just too much pain. He passed out.

Bellatrix wanted to wake him up with a kick of her foot but she was stopped by no other than Albus Dumbledore.

Albus had his wand aimed at her and had frozen her with a well placed full body binding charm. In just a split second the deatheaters began to run in different directions. Albus managed to stun Rookwood but the other three just apparated away.

As soon as he secured both caught deatheaters, Albus kneeled down to his most precious ward. Harry was moaning in pain even in his unconscious state. Albus frowned for a moment. The boy had seen and lived through much more than a fifteen year boy should. Albus took him into his arm and forced a potion from his pocket down Harry's throat. After just a few drops Harry calmed down. Albus thought about Fawkes and the phoenix appeared.

"Please, my friend, send these two straight to Azkaban and then help us back to Hogwarts."

Fawkes softly trilled and apparated with the prisoners away.

While there were waiting for the red phoenix, Albus summoned Harry's wand and studied it a while, then he put his in his inner pocket. Then he flicked with his own wand and sent Harry's belongings to Hogwarts. After a few moments Fawkes appeared and returned them both straight to the headmaster's personal chambers.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore placed Harry on his bed where he just slept a while ago.

"Dobby!"

"Yes, master Dumbledore, sir?" The small elf asked as soon as he appeared.

"Could you please take a look at Harry and clean his wounds? I'll be right back. And please, also don't say a word to anyone Dobby," Albus asked kindly.

"Dobby will be happy to serve master Dumbledore, Dobby will take good care of Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby was really happy about the fact that he could tend Harry.

"I'm sure you will, I'll be back as soon as it is possible."

With these last words Dumbledore - with the help of Fawkes - apparated to Azkaban to take care of the imprisoned deatheaters and to learn what occurred just moments ago. After Dumbledore learned what he wanted, he explained the situation to the aurors, so that they could explain it later to Fudge or Scrimgeour (the headauror and in Albus opinion the next minister). Albus refused to stay and wait till one or both of them arrive. He strictly told the aurors that he didn't want to be disturbed and left to his young ward.

Dumbledore came back just as Dobby cleaned Harry's wounds - the cuts on his hands and knees.

"Dobby, did he stir or move or did he say something?" Albus asked in a concerned voice.

"No master Dumbledore, sir, he just sleeps. But Dobby managed to heal all Harry Potter's wounds!" Dobby answered happily.

"Thank you, Dobby, you did good work. You may leave now."

"You have nothing to thank for, master Dumbledore! Dobby is happy to help! If there is anything else that Dobby could do, just call Dobby!" With a loud pop Dobby vanished.

Albus transfigured Harry's clothes into comfortable pajamas and began absently stroking Harry's unruly black hair and thought when the calming drug would wear its effects off.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry slowly woke up. At first he put his glasses on so he could focus on the room. He didn't recognize the room nor could he remember how he got there. He slowly sat up and his head began to spin. He put it into his heads to steady himself. One by one the memories of the previous day/night returned and Harry felt even sicker of himself. He was so consumed into himself that he completely missed the sound of an opening door.

"I see that you are awake, Harry," a very gently but rich voice of Albus Dumbledore stated. He was standing in the doorway in magnificent dark red robes with small silver dots.

Harry's head snapped up and the world around began once again to spin.

"Slowly, my boy." With two long steps Dumbledore was by Harry's bed and put reassuringly a hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore was starring at Harry but Harry didn't return the eye-contact.

"How?" Harry rasped.

"I knew you were in horrible danger and immediately apparated to Private Drive, there I found you already unconsciousness and with deatheaters. Bellatrix and Rookwood were captured sent by Fawkes to Azkaban, the other two escaped, I fear. And to your other question that is already forming in your head, you were sleeping here just for nine hours. It is 1 p.m."

Harry nodded slowly. There was a small feeling of satisfaction that Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban but he wished worse for her.

"Harry," Dumbledore's grip on Harry's shoulder tightened, "How are you feeling?"

Harry locked his eyes with Albus for the first time and Albus nearly gasped. One didn't need to be a legillimens to see the pain, hurt, sadness, anger and despair in the eyes of the much younger wizard. Albus sighed, let go of his shoulder and seated himself on the side of the bed.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning. Harry, please, tell me, how was your summer till now?" Dumbledore's voice was even gentler and somehow soothing.

Harry turned his head from the headmaster and looked straight out of the window to his left. _Why should HE care? After all I am just a weapon in the war against Voldemort. Maybe he wants to make sure that I don't get myself killed before I've got a chance to kill Voldemort…_

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted Harry's inner voice. "_Please _Harry, talk to me. I want to help you."

"WHY?" Harry suddenly snapped and looked at a spot somewhere above Dumbledore's shoulder. "WHY do YOU want to help me? After all, just a month ago, you couldn't even look at me. So, why should I pretend that everything is fine now? That everything is okay? Because IT IS NOT!" Harry was panting and the ache in his heart was growing. He just felt as if he had run at least 5 miles.

"I know and I even know that it won't be _okay_ for a while for you – for us." Dumbledore stood up and began pacing the room. "I made so many mistakes last year that cost especially _you _too much. I should have known that Sirius was a man that couldn't be _caged_ and by you," Dumbledore stopped pacing and kneeled right before Harry," by you I made the greatest mistake. As I told you, I believed that if weren't close, Voldemort wouldn't be tempted to access your mind and hurt you in the process. At that time I thought of your physical well-being but not emotional. I hoped that – if problems appeared - your friends and Sirius would take care of them. How wrong I was." For a moment Dumbledore's voice fainted. "You were assaulted from every side this past year and in your most desperate moments – when you friends and Sirius couldn't help you – I wasn't there to guide you. And for that I am truly sorry Harry. I cannot undo what is done and I know that I can't replace Sirius, bur Harry_, I beg you_, let me help you and show you how much you truly mean to me." Dumbledore stopped talking and looked straight into Harry's waiting eyes.

Harry still felt angry at Dumbledore but after the mention of Sirius' name the ache in his heart reached an unbearable point. "I think I need a moment alone, please?" Harry asked softly.

Dumbledore saddened. "Of course Harry, but I won't leave you for more than 5 minutes. You were left far too long by yourself," Albus saw that Harry wanted to argue and quickly added, "that is not open to discussion Harry. Even if you will be of age in a year, you still are a boy and it is my responsibility to take care of you." Albus ended his little speech and headed out. _I_'_ll take care of you as I should from the very beginning. I swear Harry that from now on, I'll be there when you need me and no one will stop me – neither the ministry nor Voldemort nor will I stop myself. _

Harry was left alone and he once again put his head into his hands and began silently crying. _Sirius? Why? Why did you have to leave me? Sirius, I need you! Please, help me Sirius! I know I am the cause of your death but, please, HELP ME!_

Dumbledore returned after the promised 5 minutes and he found Harry in exactly the same position as he first came in. His heart sank a bit when he saw Harry's shoulder shaking. He immediately knew that Harry was crying. As quietly as he could master, Dumbledore ran to Harry, and put him into a hug. He placed himself on a cushion and the troubled teen on himself. He was surprised that Harry didn't protest and that he even returned the embrace. _He probably reacts automatically and maybe he doesn't even realise who he is hugging back. _But for Albus it didn't matter, he just wanted to comfort the young wizard and began murmuring sweet nonsense into Harry's ear to soothe his discomfort. His hands automatically started to draw circles on Harry's back to ease the strain that definitely was there. After a few hours Harry cried himself into a restless dream filled with nightmares.

Albus stopped talking and drawing circles with his hands as he sensed that Harry was asleep but was reluctant to leave his side or worse - to wake him. Harry turned over in his sleep and managed to hit Dumbledore with his elbow. Albus didn't mind, he deserved worse from Harry and he had a feeling that the worst outbreak had yet to come. Albus absently began to stroke Harry's hair and thought about what he learned from the deatheaters.

After hours or maybe minutes, Albus couldn't quite tell, Harry began to mumble and stir. The soft murmuring and tossing soon changed and Harry was now shouting and battling with someone unseen. Albus wrapped his arms around him to keep Harry safe from himself.

"NO! DON'T! SIRIUS!"

"HARRY! IT IS JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP!" Albus tried to shout louder than Harry.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS, PLEASE, I DIDN'T WANT TO! S I R I U S!" Harry was now screaming his lungs out and Dumbledore had a hard time restraining Harry.

Albus concentrated strongly and wandlessly casted: "Ennervate!"

Harry immediately woke up; his eyes wide open, his mound dry from screaming. He wanted to move but he immediately noticed that something or someone was holding him down.

He turned and saw that he was held by his headmaster but it only became worse – he was lying on his headmaster! Harry immediately started to free himself but he had to admit, Dumbledore, for his age, had a surprisingly firm grip.

"No, Harry, I won't release you. You clearly are hurting and you need…"

"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Harry yelled again.

"Harry…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A THING YOU ARE TELLING ME! LET ME GO!"

"Harry…" Dumbledore tried again.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU! YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"

"Stop," Albus' voice was no longer gentle but Harry didn't mind.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO SPEND 10 HORRIBLE YEARS WITH THE DURSLEYS AND HAD TO RETURN THERE EVERY YEAR! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY LIFE IS MISSERABLE!"

"Stop," Albus' voice rose.

"I WOULDN'T BE ALONE - AGAIN - AND S… MY GODFATHER WOULD LIVE IF YOU JUST LISTENED TO HIM CLOSLY AND TO ME TOO!"

"STOP!" Albus' shouted now angrily. Harry felt immediately silent. He couldn't see Dumbledore because his was still lying on him but he had a feeling that he finally crossed the invisible line that was between them two.

Albus continued in normal tone as if nothing happened, "As I said earlier, I made a mistake concerning you but I won't make the same mistake twice. You won't be left alone anymore, Harry. I am here and I will help you, if you want it or not. And now is the best time to start. What was your dream about?"

Harry wanted to retort that it wasn't his business but something in the headmaster's voice made him said instead, "I-it was about the battle in the… in the ministry. I-I saw S… him fa-falling over the veil, again. And then he was," Harry took a deep breath to steady his voice and continued, "He was standing in front of me and he accused me that..," Harry's voice cracked and a single tear rolled down his cheek but he forced himself to continue, "He accused me that I was responsible of his death…" Another tear was added to the one already rolling down his cheek and Harry sobbed quietly. _What will Dumbledore think about me now? That's twice now that I cried in what, 24 hours? Wait… was he the one to comfort me when I cried the first time? Oh no… If he didn't think before that I am a weak then he must think now, for sure. I_'_m such a girly girl... _

Harry felt that something pressed to the back of his head. "My boy, my sweet little cub, Sirius death was not, I repeat was NOT your fault. Noble, brave and loving as you are, you went to save him, when you believed he was caught by Voldemort. And believe me, when I say, that Lord Voldemort manipulated more powerful, stronger and older wizards than you are, my young child."

Harry sobbed openly by now. "You, you told me to learn occlumency with Snape, Hermione told me to practice, to shield my mind and even Lupin himself urgent me and what did I do? I wanted the dreams, I DESIRED them… I was such an arrogant, selfish brat… AND SIRIUS PAID FOR MY FOOLNISHNESS!" Harry yelled now again. The pain in his heart rose again and he knew that it wasn't good for his health but he needed to tell everything now, or he would be forever silent.

Dumbledore turned Harry, so now he was facing him and Albus looked Harry directly into his haunted green eyes. "Harry, Harry, my little one, please, try to quiet down. This is not doing you any good," Albus saw that his words didn't get through Harry and so tried something else, "My boy, you did nothing wrong; you acted like your father would have. And you should now, that I am proud of you, I am truly proud of everything you have achieved. And I know that not only I but also Sirius and your parents would be very, very proud of you, little one." A glimpse of hope and better times rose in Harry's eyes. "You lived and seen more than half of the wizarding world and in every one of your adventures you first thought of your friends and just then about your own well-being. You are the most selfness person I ever knew and still have the pleasure to know. My little one, from now one you won't be left on your own, I know that you have very good friends that will always stand by your side, but I will be also there to depend on. I know that you are not used to depend on someone or to ask for help but please Harry, give it a try. To see you hurt hurts me too. And I believe that Sirius and your parents wouldn't want you to depend on the past, they would want you to look forward into the future and be happy. Maybe the pain will not go straight away today or tomorrow, but rest assured that when the time comes, you, once again, will feel happiness and smile while thinking about Sirius. "

Dumbledore returned to stroking Harry's hair and after over two weeks a feeling of calm began to nestle itself in Harry. The ache in his heart started to faint and Harry believed, for the very first time, that everything would be okay.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? I want reviews!


End file.
